bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bucky Pasteur
Bucky Pasteur is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Nerds at Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by Tim Wersan. Character Description Bucky is a skinny nerd who is slightly taller than Jimmy. He has messy light brown hair parted in the middle, brown eyes, buck teeth, and oval lens glasses. He wears the same astronomy club vests that the other Nerds wear and brown slacks, with a patch over the knee. In the winter time he wears a green and yellow knit cap with a puffball on top. He also wears three watches; two on his left wrist and one on his right. According to him this is for his "sense of timing." Characteristics Bucky has a loud nasal voice, and he occasionally uses odd inflection or outdated slang, such as pronouncing 'hello' as "Hel-LO" or calling people "pally". Despite being a nerd he struggles academically, notably in English, where he considered getting a C on his test to be good. Small talk among other students also suggest he's not particularly intelligent. He appears to at least be enthusiastic about science though, as Jimmy saw him gathering supplies for an experiment once. Bucky has a close relationship with his Grandmother, and speaks about her in some lines of his dialogue. He also has feelings for Beatrice, although it seems she has placed him in the friend zone. This can be seen in Beatrice's diary, where she writes that he didn't like hearing about her infatuation with Jimmy. He has a pet rat named George who went missing around Halloween time. Role in game In Chapter 1, Jimmy is asked by Algie to rescue Bucky. He had gone to the autoshop to get parts for a science experiment, and the other nerds were afraid the Bullies had gotten him. They had, but Jimmy was able to rescue him. In return, Bucky gave him a skateboard. In Chapter 3, he appears only in Nerd Challenge where he challenges Jimmy to beat Fatty's ConSumo High Score. He also gives his bottle rocket launcher to Jimmy after he beats Fatty's high score. In Chapter 4, during the mission Funhouse Fun, he and Fatty attempt to take control of the Carnival's fun house to torment the Jocks. The Jocks, however, catch them at it and attack, forcing Jimmy to save them and then help them escape the funhouse. During The Big Game, Bucky gives Jimmy an explosive-rigged football to prank the Jocks with. During the school-wide riots in Complete Mayhem, Bucky helps Earnest and Donald in vandalizing the gym. He plays on the Nerds Dodgeball team. An unused line of dialogue indicates he would've bought test answers from Mr. Hattrick in Cheating Time. Trivia *Bucky's name and habit of wearing three watches are a reference to American architect Richard Buckminster Fuller. Fuller was nicknamed "Bucky" by his friends, and wore three watches set to different time zones due to his frequent travel across them as a lecturer. de:Bucky Pasteur Pasteur, Bucky Pasteur, Bucky Pasteur, Bucky